


Pumpkin Carving (A Destiel Halloween Special)

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Pumpkin carving, oc child - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Castiel frowns, rubbing his seven month pregnant belly. “I don’t get it.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Pumpkin Carving (A Destiel Halloween Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this sucks, but I wanted to get something out in time for Halloween, so... here this is!

  
Castiel frowns, rubbing his seven month pregnant belly. “I don’t get it.” His boyfriend grinned, looking delighted. 

“What’s not to get? It’s a classical Halloween tradition!” Dean slipped his arms around Cas’ waist, hands resting on his stomach. They both looked at the dozen pumpkins resting on the bunker table.

“But why pumpkins? I mean, why not like, apples, or—“ Dean shrugged, kissing his angels cheek.

“I dunno. It’s just what you do. But it’s really fun, and we’re gonna do it.” Dean's smile faltered. “Unless you don’t feel good—“ 

“No, no. I want to, I’m just… confused. But you can teach me!” He pulled out of Dean's arms, turning around to kiss him on the lips before carefully sinking into a chair, grunting when the baby kicked him especially hard.

Smiling, Dean sat down beside him, pulling a pumpkin towards himself and pushed one towards Castiel. He pulled out two knives, sliding one towards the angel and using his to slice open the top of his pumpkin.

“So you cut open the top, and scoop out the guts,” Cas wrinkled his nose as Dean stuck his hand in the pumpkin, pulling out a handful of orange seeds. “Once the pumpkin is hollow, you start carving.”

Cas grabbed the knife, copying Dean's actions. They sat in silence, pulling guts out of the pumpkins, until Dean spoke up.

“What about Autumn, since she’s a girl?” He asked. Castiel rolled his lip between his teeth, thinking.

“I like that,” he admitted. “Autumn Samantha Winchester.” Deans chuckled, plopping another handful of wet seeds into the large bowl between them.

“Yeah, me too.” They sat quietly again, until the pumpkins were hollow. Then, Dean cleared his throat. “Ok, so now, you just… carve.” He pushed the knife into the face of the pumpkin, sawing into it and creating a triangle. Castiel did the same, and then spoke.

“After we have her, would you want to… have… another one?” Dean‘s hand stilled for half a second, before going back to carving.

“Don’t you think we’re, uh… getting ahead of ourselves? I mean, she’s an accident. And after she comes, you might not want—“ Cas shook his head.

“No. I know what you’re thinking, and no. I’m not gonna leave you, I’m gonna want to stay with you, and I  _ probably  _ will want another child.” He went back to his pumpkin, missing Dean swallow and nod.

“Okay.” He said softly. Castiel nodded. 

“Okay.” They went back to carving. 

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Dean asked softly, eyes on his pumpkin. Cas looked up.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Castiel's mouth quirked up, and he glanced up at his boyfriend.

“I love you too.”

——————————

“I think they’re cute,” Castiel remarked, placing a hand on his back to support his ever growing stomach. Dean snorted, slipping his arms around his husband's waist. 

“Not really. But I’m happy with ‘em.” Autumn hopped up beside her parents, grabbing Cas’ hand.

“I think that they’re the best!” The five-year-old beamed. Dean looked down to his daughter, moving away from Cas to pick her up.

“Really?” He asked. “Even Daddy’s and Papa’s?” Cas chuckled when Autumn's smile got impossibly bigger.

“Even Daddy’s and Papa’s! And when Uncle Sam gets here, he can make one too!” Cas smiled, kissing his daughter's cheek.

“That sounds good, honey.”

And so a heavily pregnant Castiel, along with his husband and daughter, stood in front of the bunker table, looking at three pumpkins, all with goofy faces and crooked smiles.

And the Winchester-Novak family’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Apple


End file.
